The Journey To Oregon
by EdwardLovesKlutzyBella
Summary: The year is 1847 and families want to travel to Oregon. This is the adventure of little Bella traveling with her parents Charlie, Rene, and her older brothers Emmett and Jasper to Oregon. Along with the Cullens and their kids Edward, Roselie, and Alice. I have been reading a lot of books like this lately and I wanted to try and write one. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks Jules Ann for the help!**

Chapter 1: Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of soft voices talking downstairs. I so badly wanted to crawl out of bed and listen. But I knew I would get in trouble for listening in on an adult's conversation.

Sighing, I snuggled underneath the covers. Trying not to get up and listen. But after a few minutes, I gave up.

Quietly, I got out of bed and ignoring the cold floor. I walked over to the edge of the loft and laid down on my stomach and looked down below. I was careful that my shadow wouldn't be seen.

I heard Mama talking to Papa and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They were talking about Oregon again. That seems to be the main topic these days. Oregon.

"Are you sure it's safe Charlie? I heard awful stories. What about food, shelter? Where are we going to sleep? And what about Indians?" Ma asked.

"Don't worry Renee. We will have a guide help us. His name is Harry Clearwater. He has been traveling to and from Oregon the last couple of years. His friend son Jacob helps him to." Pa said.

"We will be traveling in groups to. Which will be safer. "Carlisle said.

"Wait, you guys are thinking about this to?" Ma asked.

"Yes, work has been slow the last few months and somebody has to look after Bella." Carlisle said.

I blushed.

That's when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw an angry looking Jasper.

"What are you doing out of bed little lady?" Jasper asked me.

I gulped. Should I tell the truth? Yes, but if I didn't, maybe I would get in trouble.

"I'm listening. I woke up to them talking and wanted to listen and hear what they have to say. "I admitted.

"You're lucky I am not going to spank you this time. But the next time I catch you listening, there will be a punishment." Jasper warned me.

Jasper helped me get up and I hugged him. He gave me a hug back.

"Thank you Jasper. For not spanking me I mean." I said.

"Your welcome. Let's get you tucked back into bed." Jasper said.

Jasper easily lifted me up and put me to bed. He pulled the cover's ip to my chin and tucked the sides in. Then he made sure I had my doll Lucy next to me. Jasper kissed me on the forehead and went back to his own bed.

Snuggling under the covers, I drifted off to sleep. Thinking about Oregon.

The next thing I knew, I heard the sound of the rooster. My mother must have heard him to because the next thing I heard was my mother shouting my name.

I finally got out of bed. The floor was cold, but I ignored it. I made my bed and put Lucy on top of my pillow.

Next I got dressed and then splashed cold water on my face. I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a high pony tail. I finally went downstairs.

"Morning Mama." Is said.

I went to go and give her a hug and a kiss. Which she returned.

"Good morning Bella. Can you please go and gather the eggs? Your brothers are already out in the barn. Please tell them it come in for breakfast when you guys are done with your chores out in the barn. Your father knows when to come in." Mama said.

"Yes Mama." I said.

I went to the door and grabbed my shawl. I put it on and grabbed the egg basket and went to the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella's POV

When I stepped outside, it was a little cold. Wrapping my shawl around a little tighter, I headed over to the barn.

When I walked into the barn, I found my brothers already at work. Jasper was milking out cow Daisy and Emmett was feeding our two horses. Smokey and Diamond.

I started to gather the eggs .

" Hi baby girl." Emmett said to me. That has been his nickname for me as long as I can remember. I loved it.

" Good morning darlin." Jasper said.

" Good morning." I replied.

Then I was quiet for a few minutes. Gathering my thoughts while I was gathering the eggs. I was trying to get the courage to ask Jasper if we really were moving to Oregon and how come we were moving. I finally decided to ask.

" Jasper, is it true we are moving to Oregon?" I asked.

Jasper and Emmett looked like they were both hiding something. They both knew the answer. I am sure Emmett was wondering how I knew about Oregon. He has never mentioned it to me once. Neither has Jasper.

" What makes you think that baby girl?" Emmett asked me.

I looked at Jasper and he nodded his head yes.

" I heard Mama and Papa talking to Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen last night. They were talking about Oregon again." I admitted.

" Baby girl, you know you aren't allowed to evesdrop on other people's conversation." Emmett scolded me.

" I Know. I'm sorry." I said softly.

" I was sleeping and for some reason I woke up and that is when I heard them talking." I said.

" Is it true though that we are moving?" I asked again.

Jasper spoke this time. " Yes darlin, I am pretty sure we are."

" Why, I like it here." I said.

" Well, there is free land out their that Pa can use to farm. It will be better for your health, and possibly ways to earn more money." Jasper explained.

" I don't want to move. I want to stay here." I said.

" I am afraid we don't have a choice in the matter." Jasper said.

" Finish gathering the eggs. I am sure Mama has breakfast ready for us and I am going to walk to school with you and Emmett. " Jasper said.

School. That was the one place I didn't like. Their were these three girls that are mean to me. They have been mean to me since day one. Their names are Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren. They ruled the school.

How should I tell Jasper and Emmett about them? How would they react? I deieceded to tell them.

" I don't want to go to school. I, I am getting picked on by three girls. One of them is the teachers daughter." I finally said.

" How long as this been going on? Why haven't you said anything?" Jasper asked me.

" This has been going on since the first day of school. They say mean things to me and call me names." I said.

I could feel my face getting red. Which means I am going to start crying soon.

Jasper walked over to me and put his arm around me.

"If they are mean to you today. I want you to tell Emmett. Have Emmett tell the teacher what's going on. In the meantime, when I get back from taking you guys to school, I will tell Mama and Papa what's going on." Jasper said.

" Thank you Jasper." I said.

" Your welcome. I am glad you told us." Jasper said.

I began to finish gathering up the eggs when Jasper got on Emmett.

" How could you not know what is going on at school?" Jasper demanded.

" I had no idea Jasper. Honest I didn't. She hid it so well." Emmett said.

" Its true Jasper. I didn't even tell Emmett. Please don't be mad at him." I begged.

" Alright. I want to know if it happens again though." Jasper said.

" Emmett will protect you." Jasper said.

" You bet baby girl." Emmett said.

" Okay." I said.

" Come on, I am sure Mama has breakfast ready and you guys need to get to school. " Jasper said.

The three of us made our way to the house.

We ate a quick breakfast and had some small talk. Then it was time for scoool.

I gave Mama and Papa a kiss and grabbed my books and my chalkboard and my paper tablet, and went to school.


End file.
